


Time After Time

by freakylemurcat



Category: Junjō Romantica
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakylemurcat/pseuds/freakylemurcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales of life and pain and sweetness, and at least one hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doing Things My Own Way

**Troublemaker – Weezer**

* * *

All the Usamis are difficult people – it's practically how they make their living. They're all intelligent, stubborn and well and truly spoilt. Most have an edge of almost malicious cunning, and Akihiko is no different.

He knows what he wants, and has a vague sense of what he requires, and it's a simple case of getting it. He can argue and manipulate and bully, stick his ground and defy the worst opposition with the best of them. He's probably better than most of his family at it, in fact.

What sets him apart is his simple lack of respect for familial authority. For _any_ authority. There's nothing Akihiko seems to think he needs to do for the Usamis. There's no teamwork, no connection. While his relatives are fine working together for their own good and financial gain, Akihiko would rather go his own way and do his own thing and be happy.


	2. Of Wonder and Despair

Pretty Green Eyes - Ultrabeat  
Misaki is failing English. He has just hit a spot where he can't seem to work anything out and move any further on with the language.

Akihiko takes to speaking English around the house in the desperate hope that some will rub off. It doesn't, and Misaki gets more and more upset.

One day, Misaki is clearly particularly frustrated. He storms in from university, and stomps straight upstairs. Akihiko is distracted by his laptop, but he still spots the wet tracks on his younger lover's face. He scales up his attempts immediately and pads after the student to find Misaki bent over in tears, his revision piled on the desk in front of him.

He kisses the boy gently, and draws him into a strong hug, showing the paperwork away one handed.

"I-I can't get any right!" sobs Misaki after a while. "I'm going to fail!"

"Of course you can get it right," says Akihiko firmly. He switches to English and speaks slowly and carefully. "I will not let you fail. I love you."

Misaki pauses, and then his face lights up in a joyful smile. He does understand after all.


	3. Pick Me Up

**Send Me on My Way – Rusted Root**

 **  
**

* * *

Whenever they both end up in the kitchen, it's rarely a scene of domestic tranquillity and peace. Akihiko's normally pouring coffee into the wrong cups, or hunting out an errant lighter, while Misaki is always a bundle of nerves waiting for the pounce.

But Akihiko decides on a new tactic. He gets his coffee or his lighter, and then swoops down to kiss Misaki's cheek. And that's it. The student always flails and screams in annoyance, but gradually gets used to this routine.

Then Akihiko segues into dying author mode. He comes down for coffee a grand total of three times, tripping down the stairs so clumsily that Misaki fears he'll fall, and every time he fails to kiss his lover on the cheek.

On the third time Misaki is standing at the counter, chopping the green peppers he's planning to sneak into the food tonight.

"Usagi-san!" he calls. The author staggers to a halt, and peers blearily over his shoulder. Misaki downs his cooking implements, creeps close, takes a breath and presses a kiss to Akihiko's unshaven cheek. He runs back to the safety of the stove immediately.

Akihiko touches his cheek in wonderment and smiles to himself as he wanders off. Misaki blushes and decides not to put green peppers in tonight's dinner after all.


	4. Not A Victory March

**Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley**

 **  
**

* * *

It's painful, but he's grateful it's there.

Every time Misaki yells at him, call him a pervert, an old man, useless, hopeless, idiot. Every time he makes his excuses and flees in a panic. Every time is a little stab into Akihiko's bruised heart.

He's so used to such abuse and neglect from his parents and friends that this is nothing. It hurts, but he'll cope, if just for the moment that Misaki stutters, "I l-lo... you". It's such a small thing, but it comes across like the sweetest praise.

He loves the boy so much, he's grateful for even the littlest things.


	5. Time Hadn't Passed

**Dreams For Plans – Shakira**

 **  
**

* * *

Routine is, Misaki decides, a horrible thing.

Every day for the past month they have had an argument, and it's gotten terribly wearing. It's clear that neither of them means to start anything, it's just unstoppable. It's routine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Misaki spots Akihiko flick his lighter open and light a cigarette with a snarl of breath like he always does. He bites his lip to stop himself from snapping at the man and focuses on folding the sheets he's just taken off the clothesline. Akihiko walks up to the bay windows, slides one open and steps out onto the balcony. It's windy out there and the older man's hair is immediately whipped up and he shivers slightly.

"Idiot," says Misaki, without meaning to. He's just said so often, it's hard to stop. Akihiko seems to not hear, and breathes out a stream of smoke that trails horizontally away. He always goes outside to smoke now, whether Misaki asks him to or not. Sometimes Misaki thinks he would prefer it if Akihiko would fight back occasionally, but the man seems content to slip into domesticated routine. Misaki shudders and throws the laundry down. That hateful word!

He reaches out and knocks on the glass to get the man's attention.

"Come on, get your coat," he says. Routine! They can't slip into that! If they're stuck in the doldrums, what hope would there be? What would happen if they got bored of each other? It doesn't bear thinking about.

Akihiko leans around the window, his hair mussed into odd curls. "I thought you had coursework to do?"

"I did..." He stutters, "I don't... It doesn't matter. Just get your coat, get your keys... Get your credit card. We're going somewhere. Right now."


	6. Playtime Look Like Work

**Just Take These Photos from My Hands – Snow Patrol**

 **  
**

* * *

The first time they get drunk together, they're in a hotel bar somewhere. They've been sipping wine for most of the evening, and Misaki's content to continue with the merlot, while Akihiko hits the whiskey with the grin of someone who can afford a lot of the really good stuff.

Misaki had never realised just how much fun Akihiko is, right up until the point when the alcohol eats away at his inhibitions. Then he's left with the hottest, richest guy in the room; a man who clicks his fingers to get his whiskey glass refilled and then gives the bartender a smile that makes the lights seem dimmer. He tells stories, talking like there aren't enough words in the whole world to get all his thoughts out, tripping in between at least four languages. Misaki doesn't speak anything of two of these, but the voice they're spoken in is deep and honeyed, dripping in alcohol and amusement.

In times to come, Misaki looks back and wonders exactly what he thought during that long evening. He never remembers. So he fetches two bottles from the drinks cupboard and sets out a pair of glasses, and he remembers for one night at a time.


	7. Roses Bloom

**La Vie En Rose – Louis Armstrong**

A single rose finds its way onto Akihiko's desk on day. He twirls the flower in thought and then hooks it behind one ear before going down for lunch.

Next day Misaki find a rose in his sock drawer of all places. He sighs and reminds himself to go to the florist's that afternoon.

Suzuki-san turns up with a bloom pinned to one paw the next day.

A rose turns up in a saucepan.

Petals are hidden inside Akihiko's laptop.

A bouquet arrives in literature class.

Misaki wakes Akihiko with a kiss and then runs before the man works out how the roses got plaited into his hair.


	8. Am I Asleep Or Awake

**My Slumbering Heart – Rilo Kiley**

 **  
**

* * *

At their fifth anniversary Misaki realises how easily he's settled into life with Akihiko.

They're happy together, ensconced in the big, cosy penthouse. Misaki is still working at Marukawa, and has an editing role in Akihiko's new novels. The Usami family has finally gotten the point and now they're actually tolerable. Takahiro and Minami have another child, and Akihiko and Misaki have their blessings. No one's tried to split them up in years; they haven't even bickered in months.

Misaki can't remember being so happy, except when he wakes up from the dream and Usagi-san is right beside him in their bed. And then the only thing Misaki can ever remember is how Usagi-san never changes, not even in his dreams.


	9. BadHearted BoyTrap

**You're So Damn Hot – OK Go**

 **  
**

* * *

While Akihiko acquires pictures of Misaki because they're so adorable, Misaki secretly collects pictures of Akihiko because he's so _hot_ in them.

He has a secret stash of ten to thirteen year old Usagi images, which are, admittedly, the cutest things Misaki has ever seen. But his main collection is of a teenaged blonde; tall, slim and imperious. He's almost always dressed in his school uniform or in a neat suit, but there's one picture that stands out. Misaki copies this picture onto three memory sticks, one information storing website and sticks copies in all his folders.

In this favourite, Akihiko is wearing swimming trunks and nothing else, framed against a blue sky and a turquoise sea. He's slightly damp and absolutely gorgeous; his eyes narrowed in the bright sun, the blues of his irises outshining the glittering sea behind him. He looks distant and unconcerned and haughty and unlovable, but _so_ _frigging hot_ Misaki sticks the original picture into his wallet anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:** Totally my favourite one. Also, can you _imagine_ the sex that such a picture would be?


	10. Anything That You Want Boy

**Easy - Sugababes**

 **  
**

* * *

One day Misaki wakes up to find Akihiko has been working at his computer flat out all night, and has not only acquired a new manuscript but an awful headache and an aching back.

As a result, the man props himself along the sofa and stays there, poking restlessly at the keys of his laptop. Misaki busies himself with everything he can find to do that involves him trotting about the main room. This is because, every so often, Akihiko will try and stretch the kinks from his back.

Misaki manages to be in prime position - just to the side, pretending to polish the sideboard – when Akihiko grimaces, shoves his laptop away and stretches like a cat. His spine curves elegantly, his head tossed back, eyes closed, teeth digging into his lower lip. He brings his hands up to run through his hair, and Misaki's mouth goes dry as his lover groans quietly.

Curling back down, Akihiko notices the student's glazed stare and fixes him with a smouldering gaze, blonde forelock flopping down. He tosses the laptop to the side and sits up, bracing his legs apart on the coffee table. Misaki chokes on his own breath and turns away sharply.

Misaki knows Akihiko was once the cutest thing that ever was – he has his own secret array of pictures that Usagi-san never needs to find – but he had never thought of the man as cute _now_. However, it has become clear that Akihiko can still pull off the sex kitten style on occasion.

"Dairy products," he says to himself, "And exercise. Must grow taller."


	11. Rest Your Bones With Me

**Sunday Morning – Maroon 5**

 **  
**

* * *

Sleeping with Usagi-san is remarkably like sleeping some sort of humanoid octopus. There are far too many limbs involved and it's very hard to get unattached.

It doesn't help that Usagi-san is apparently as cold-blooded as a lizard as well. Misaki finally demands the older man wear socks in bed, after far too many late night awakenings due to cold toes. Occasionally he's tempted to make Usagi-san wear gloves as well – his long fingers seem to be too slim to allow enough warming blood into them. Since they are permanently settled on Misaki's waist, he's pretty sure he has the right to ask for that little courtesy.

But sometimes, when they fall asleep cuddled extra close and wake up late in the morning, Usagi-san is mysteriously warm, and Misaki couldn't be happier to be curled up beside his lover.

* * *

 **A/N:** Apologies for any cavities cause by excessive sweetness. You didn't need all those teeth anyway.


End file.
